TORTURES
by shallanfox
Summary: Le retour de deux personnages que l'on connaît bien, mais lesquels ?


TORTURES  
  
Les retrouvailles  
  
C'est une nuit morose, une de ces nuits où l'on ne mettrait pas un chat dehors. La pluie est froide, glacée. Le brouillard épais, immobile, envahit la ville. L'ambiance est mortelle. Pas une voiture de roule. Les rues sont désertes. Quelques lumières bien pâles apparaissent à certaines fenêtres. C'est d'ailleurs le seul signe de vie que l'on peut apercevoir. Les couleurs sont tristes, noires. L'impression que ce paysage donne est celle d'une ville morte, vidée de toutes vies, de toutes animations. D'ailleurs si la fin du monde doit arriver un jour, elle ne pourrait ressembler qu'à ça.  
  
Pourtant, à ce moment, quatre ombres apparaissent soudain sur le toit d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné, voué à la destruction. Ces ombres avancent prudemment. Une d'entre elles, se déplace étrangement donnant l'impression de frôler les murs avec un certain plaisir. Les trois autres, plus grandes, la suivent. En s'approchant on peut apercevoir, que le groupe est composé de deux hommes et de deux femmes. Ils s'agenouillent près du rebord du toit, et semblent attendre quelque chose.ou quelqu'un. Ils surveillent les environs. Une des deux femmes, la blonde, semble apprécier cette situation. Lorsque soudain, elle fait signe de la main aux trois autres de ne plus bouger. Elle donne l'impression d'entendre quelque chose qui ne serait audible que part elle. Elle est concentrée, immobile. Puis un changement s'opère au niveau de son regard. Ses yeux s'éclairent. Une couleur jaune envahit l'intérieur de ses paupières, un trait noir vertical apparaît aux centres de ses yeux. Elle se lève, se retourne vers ses compagnons et s'adressent à eux :  
  
" C'est le moment, ils sont à l'intérieur ! Une féline et un homme. Ils sont armés. "  
  
Sa phrase terminée, elle enjambe la protection. Elle se tient du côté du vide, à 6 mètres de hauteur. Elle s'élance volontairement vers le sol, mais sa chute n'en est pas une. Son déplacement est contenu, maîtrisé. Elle atterrit en douceur au sol, avec la grâce d'une panthère. Elle resserre les liens de son long manteau noir, et avance doucement près d'une fenêtre du hangar. Les trois autres qui étaient sur le toit avec elle, descendent discrètement par les escaliers de l'issue de secours. Ils arrivent alors au niveau de la jeune fille aux yeux dorés. Le plus grand d'entre eux et apparemment le plus âgé, pose sa main sur son épaule et s'adresse à elle en chuchotant.  
  
" Shal, tu peux pas te déplacer comme tout le monde ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu te mets toute seule en danger. Essaies de nous attendre la prochaine fois. " Il est visiblement très agacé par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs noirs qui correspondent très bien à l'ambiance climatique du moment.  
  
" Brennan ! Arrête. La mission d'un félin dans une équipe est la reconnaissance des lieux, tu ne crois pas? Si j'arrive sur les lieux en même temps que vous, je vous servirais à quoi ? " Son regard est moqueur.  
  
" Oui, on parlera plus tard de ton obsession de te mettre dans le pétrin. Tu as vu quelque chose ? " Il préfère apparemment éviter une dispute à un moment peu approprié, mais le ton sur lequel il a prononcé ces paroles, promet une belle explication.  
  
" Je n'ai vu personne. Je ne discerne rien, mais je sens leur présence. Ils sont bien à l'intérieur ! "  
  
Brennan se retourne vers le deuxième homme, beaucoup plus petit et bien plus jeune. Toujours en murmurant il lui demande alors :  
  
" Jesse, tu nous fais entré tous les trois. On reste près de Shal, OK ? Toi, Lexa dans la nuit, tu ne peux rien faire, donc tu restes là et tu couvres nos arrières. "  
  
Tout le groupe acquiesce. Jesse se tourne et pose une main sur le mur. Il prend une grande inspiration, et comme par enchantement, la structure du béton change. On voit à la place, une sorte de nuage gris brumeux et déstructuré. Shalimar s'engage tout de suite, puis vient le tour de Brennan. Jesse pénètre le trou noir et en enlevant sa main, le panneau reprend sa forme initiale. Shalimar se déplace doucement, gracieusement. Ses yeux scrutent le sol et les pièces qu'ils traversent. Sa vision de félin n'a aucun mal à discerner l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les deux autres la suivent précautionneusement, en évitant de trébucher sur le moindre obstacle. Ce n'était pas le moment de prévenir leurs hôtes de leurs présences. Shalimar s'arrête devant une double porte.  
  
" Ils sont là ! Tous les deux. Je crois que la féline a ressenti quelque chose. Ses mouvements et sa respiration sont plus rapides. Ils doivent s'avoir que l'on est là. Si on rentre ce ne sera pas par surprise. "  
  
Brennan semble être inquiet. Son regard s'obscurcit. Ses yeux ne quittent pas la porte mais ses pensées sont à l'intérieur.  
  
" On va rebrousser chemin. On ne sait pas à qui on a à faire. On restera dehors, on les observera mais je ne veux pas que l'on risque notre vie en pénétrant dans cet endroit. " Joignant le geste à la parole, il commence à reculer tout en prenant la main de Shalimar, sachant que celle-ci n'avait aucune peur du danger. Bien au contraire, cela l'attirait encore plus. Jesse secoua la tête négativement.  
  
" Non, mec. On ne peut pas faire ça. Lexa nous a dit qu'ils étaient très dangereux. Ils on pillés les stocks de matériel confisqués par l'état à Genomex. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils y ont trouvé, ni ce qu'ils comptent en faire. Il faut qu'on entre dans cette pièce, et qu'on découvre ce qui se cache là dessous. "  
  
" Brennan ! Jesse a raison. Sors si tu as peur. Nous on reste et on entre. " Shalimar sait que sa remarque va énerver son partenaire, mais c'est justement ce qu'elle cherche. Brennan n'est jamais aussi dangereux et puissant que lorsqu'on le provoque. Un sourire se dessine déjà aux bouts de ses lèvres, attendant sa réaction.  
  
" Tu te trouves intelligente, hein? Et toi, c'est ta faute. Jesse. Si on y reste, ça sera de ta faute. " Brennan sait qu'il ne pourra jamais en vouloir à son ami, mais il fallait bien qu'il réponde quelque chose. Shal a toujours eu une facilité étonnante pour décontenancer le plus caractériel d'entre eux en si peu de secondes.  
  
Shalimar esquisse un sourire vainqueur en croisant le regard du plus âgé du groupe. Ils s'apprêtent à rentrer, angoissés pour certains, en état d'excitation pour une autre. Shal mets ses deux mains sur les épaules de Brennan, lui adresse un magnifique sourire. Puis très rapidement prends appui et élance son corps vers l'arrière. Ses pieds viennent heurter les portes qui s'ouvrent si puissamment, qu'elles s'abattent sur le sol. Ils entrent alors dans une pièce immense ayant servi apparemment d'abattoir. En hauteur, des énormes crochets sont suspendus tout au long de la pièce sur des barres en acier. Le sol mobilier de la pièce est constitué d'une table et d'une chaise. Vingt mètres plus loin, tout au fond de la salle se tient une personne. Elle leur tourne le dos. Elle ne semble ni étonnée, ni dérangée de leur entrée fracassante. Shalimar avait raison, leur arrivée était attendue.  
  
La jeune féline commence à avancer doucement. Elle donne l'impression de savoir qui est cette personne. Brennan s'aperçoit que son comportement a changé. Ce n'est plus de l'excitation qui rempli son c?ur, mais de l'agacement. Son visage est fermé. Il décide de lui demander ce qui se passe.  
  
" Shal, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "  
  
Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, il comprend que son appréhension était justifiée. Les traits de la féline démontraient nom seulement son agacement, mais aussi son irritation, sa nervosité et sa haine.  
  
" C'est une vieille connaissance ! " Elle répondit rapidement avant de reprendre la traversée de la pièce, tout aussi calmement qu'elle avait commencé.  
  
Les deux hommes comprennent immédiatement lorsque la personne présente dans le fond de la pièce se retourne, et entame sa progression vers eux. Jesse reste totalement décontenancé. Il est effaré par ce qu'il vient de voir. Brennan, quant à lui, ne cesse de surveiller Shal, il sait qu'elle n'hésitera pas à risquer sa vie pour la combattre.  
  
Shalimar arrête ses pas seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouve à un mètre d'elle.  
  
" Shalimar ! Tu ne viens pas embrasser ta vieille amie ? " La jeune femme à l'air arrogante et potentiellement dangereuse lui ouvre les bras.  
  
" Ce n'est pas vraiment l'envie que j'ai ! Si tu me connaissais si bien, tu saurais qu'à cet instant la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de t'arracher les yeux, et de leur faire voir le jour en dehors de ta tête ! " L'agacement de la féline a vite laissé place à la hargne argumentée par le regret de ne pas avoir fini le travail lors de leur dernière confrontation.  
  
Mais la jeune femme blonde qui se trouve en face d'elle ne cède pas à la panique, bien au contraire. Elle sourit et avance plus dangereusement que jamais ver elle.  
  
" Tu crois me faire peur, Shal ? Tout est prévu, pour que rien ne m'échappe cette fois. " A ces mots, elle sort une arme qu'elle pointe directement sur Shalimar. Elle est prête à faire feu. Cela se lit dans ses yeux. Mais une voix s'élève derrière elle.  
  
"Nicky ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! "  
  
Le début du cauchemar  
  
Shalimar ne croit pas ce que ses yeux voient. Décidément, cette nuit est remplie de surprises et de très mauvaises surprises. Après les retrouvailles avec Nicky, voici une autre personne qu'elle aurait jamais souhaité revoir, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu de c?ur. Elle aurait pu l'achever si facilement, lors de leur dernier combat. Et maintenant, le voilà, devant elle, allié à sa pire ennemie. Noël. L'homme qui avait failli lui faire perdre la vie si ça n'aurait été celle d'Adam.  
  
Brennan serre les dents. Il hait cet homme pour diverses raisons, particulièrement pour avoir risquer la vie de sa co-équipière. Mais pas seulement, il garde envers lui, des ranc?urs tenaces. Les différents qu'il entretient avec lui, sont d'origine sentimentale. Brennan a envie d'intervenir mais l'arme de Nicky est toujours dirigée vers Shal, et en aucun cas il attenterait à sa vie.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Noël fait son entrée. Son sourire est triomphal, mais ce n'est ni de l'arrogance, ni une marque de défit. Il a une bonne raison d'être triomphal. Il détient une personne, lui appuyant une arme sur la tempe. Et cette personne n'est autre que Lexa, qui visiblement n'a pu se défendre face à lui. Le fait est que Noël est un véritable expert dans le domaine de l'infiltration. Lexa n'a même pas du l'entendre l'approcher. Il la jette vers ses coéquipiers, en gardant son arme pointée vers eux. Alors que, Jesse et Brennan aident Lexa à se relever, Shalimar est toujours à portée de Nicky. L'envie de lui arracher son flingue est très forte, mais elle sait qu'elle est aussi rapide qu'elle. Quand la force est égale des deux côtés, on ne peut que compter sur la chance. Et lorsqu'on se trouve du mauvais côté de l'arme, on ne peut pas dire que la chance est avec nous. De plus, Shalimar, connaît parfaitement Noël. Elle sait qu'à la moindre tentative, il n'hésiterait absolument pas à tirer sur un des siens et ça elle ne pourrait le supporter. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop perdu ces derniers temps.  
  
Noël se tient juste à côté de Nicky. Tous les deux arborent un sourire de dédain. Noël s'approche alors légèrement de Shalimar, lui pose l'arme sur le front, et désengage la sécurité. Brennan fait un pas, mais il est vite arrêté par Nicky.  
  
" Brennan, je ne te conseille pas de bouger, si tu veux éviter un massacre. Tu sais que je suis capable de tirer. Quant à Noël, rien ne peut l'arrêter.Jesse, comment vas-tu ? Toujours aussi doué en informatique ?.Et toi, tu dois être la nouvelle, non ? Lexa, c'est ça. On a entendu parler de toi et de ton incapacité d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sans la lumière du jour, c'est bête ! "  
  
Lexa fronce les sourcils, mais malheureusement Nicky a raison sans les rayons du soleil ses capacités sont anéanties. Pendant que l'ex-protégée d'Adam se moque libéralement de l'équipe, Noël tourne autour de Shalimar, en promenant son arme dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle, elle ne bouge pas. Elle sait que son heure est peut-être proche mais elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour ne pas que ses amis soient blessés.  
  
" Shalimar, je ne t'ai pas oublié tu vois ! J'ai souvent pensé à toi. Tu me connais, je ne supporte pas la défaite.C'est marrant, non ? J'ai rencontré ton amie Nicky il y a quelques temps. On a longuement parlé de toi. Et on a décidé, de mettre notre talent en commun, pour réussir à.te faire du tort. A te faire payer notre humiliation. " Noël ne cesse son petit manège. Il tourne, tourne et tourne encore autour d'elle, son arme s'appuyant toujours sur le corps de la jeune féline, un sourire charmeur et dévastateur aux lèvres.  
  
" Moi, je ne suis pas désolée de t'avoir humilié. Tu as raison.se faire mettre minable par une faible femme comme moi! Quelle honte ! Mauviette ! " Shalimar se délecte de ses paroles. Elle prend un plaisir énorme à débiter doucement ces mots, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Noël ne supporte pas son sarcasme. Il lui assène un magistral coup de crosse sur la nuque. Shal perd l'équilibre, et s'écroule au sol. Là, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, à l'endroit du choc. Elle sent sa main humide. Elle la porte devant son visage et s'aperçoit alors qu'elle est recouverte de sang. Sa plaie ne devait pas être très profonde mais elle ressentait tout de même une douleur importante. Pourtant, elle se relève, sans se précipiter, sachant l'arme toujours prête à faire feu.  
  
Brennan et Jesse qui suivent les évènements ne peuvent intervenir. La peur que l'un des deux énergumènes ne se mettent à perdre son sang froid, les retient. Mais Brennan est au bord de la folie. Les mâchoires crispées, il respire fortement comme pour tenter de se donner une raison de ne pas intervenir. Mais la vision de Shalimar blessée, pourrait rapidement lui faire dépasser les limites de la raison.  
  
" Shalimar, comme je te l'ai dit, toute à l'heure, nous avons décidé de te faire payer très lourdement ce que tu nous a fait subir. Vous avez été envoyé ici pour retrouver les personnes qui avaient dévalisé les stocks de feu Genomex. Et c'était vrai ! C'est bien nous ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de tout ce que l'on a pu retrouver dans des caisses oubliées. Nicky, tu veux leur parler de nos trouvailles ? " Noël attrape alors les cheveux de Shalimar et la tire vers l'arrière. Lui faisant courber le dos. Shalimar hurle, signalant que la douleur que lui inflige cette action juste à l'endroit du coup de crosse, est très difficile à supporter.  
  
Brennan ne peut plus se retenir. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas rester là, sans rien faire, alors que la personne qu'il apprécie le plus est en train de souffrir à deux pas de lui. Il frappe d'un revers de la main Nicky, qui prise pas surprise, se retrouve projetée contre le mur. Brennan se penche pour prendre l'arme qu'elle a laissé tomber, mais à ce moment là, il entend une gâchette s'enclencher. Il tourne son regard pour s'apercevoir avec effroi que Noël a placé son arme dans la bouche de Shal, le doigt sur la gâchette. Shalimar a un regard terrifié.  
  
" Si tu veux continuer, je t'en prie, vas-y ! Mais il faudra faire un sacré ménage, après. Ca te tente ? "  
  
Brennan stoppe net son action et se redresse lentement en relevant légèrement les mains en signe de rédemption, son regard plongé dans celui de la féline comme pour essayer de la rassurer.  
  
" Bien, je vois que l'on redevient raisonnable. Nicky, à toi ! " Noël ne relâche pas sa prise.  
  
" Bien ! Vous vous rappelez des gouverneurs subdermiques ? Houuu ! Je vois à votre tête que vous avez du y avoir à faire ! Et bien, juste avant la débâcle de Genomex, leurs scientifiques avaient mis au point un nouveau gouverneur. Plus besoin de vous faire un joli petit trou dans la nuque. Un échantillon de votre sang suffit. Il se règle directement sur votre ADN, et tant qu'il n'est pas désactivé, vos capacités envolées. Et devinez, qu'est- ce que j'ai emporté avec moi, lors de mon dernier passage au sanctuaire.Vous devinez, c'est sûr, vous êtes si intelligents !.Pour Lexa, c'est pas un problème, elle sert à rien. "  
  
Nicky sort un petit boîtier de sa poche. Elle appui sur un bouton au centre du mécanisme, et de là un rayon se dirige vers Jesse, Brennan et Shalimar.  
  
" Voilà, plus de pouvoirs ! Et au moindre geste de votre part, Shalimar meurt. A la moindre parole, Shalimar meurt. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Maintenant on peut passer à la phase 2. Noël, tu t'en occupes, je n'aime pas avoir du sang sur les mains. "  
  
" Avec grand plaisir. "  
  
Noël range son arme et sort une longue lame de son manteau, tenant toujours très fermement Shalimar par les cheveux. Là, il inflige à la féline un coup de poing en plein tête, lui causant une perte de connaissance quasi instantanée. Il s'approche de la table au fond de la pièce tout en la traînant par une main. Le dos de Shalimar frotte sur le sol. Puis, il la dépose violemment sur la table. Il lui relève les cheveux et approche la lame de son cou. Puis descend, vers le haut de sa poitrine. Il lui déchire une partie de ses vêtements et comme par extrême sadisme, il s'amuse à écrire son prénom à la lame du couteau, juste au niveau des poumons de la jeune femme. Puis, au moment, où il la plante violemment dans la chair, des cris de terreur et des pleurs de désespoir s'élèvent. Si on pouvait entendre les larmes couler, celles de Brennan couvriraient le bruit des autres.  
  
Le premier supplice  
  
Noël a pratiqué une incision à la lame de son couteau, sur le front de Shalimar. Juste à la racine de ses cheveux, il soulève la peau et place une sorte de puce magnétique. Puis très lentement, il sort du matériel médical, et recoud grossièrement la plaie. La féline commence à reprendre conscience, mais le réveil est très difficile. Des douleurs lancinantes la font souffrir à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Elle pose sa main sur son front, puis ouvre les yeux lentement. La première personne qu'elle aperçoit est son tortionnaire. Elle émet de petits gémissements. La froideur du regard de Noël la fait frémir de terreur. Elle reste allongée sur cette table très peu confortable. Alors que Noël entreprend le nettoyage de sa lame avec les vêtements de la pauvre Shalimar qui à décidément beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Nicky et son arme, conduisent les trois autres membres de l'équipe dans une pièce adjacente. La pièce est froide, sans fenêtre et ne comporte absolument aucun mobilier. Elle leur fait signe de s'asseoir dans un coin. Puis elle sort une sorte de petit interrupteur de sa poche.  
  
" Vous voyez ça ? Une autre petite invention de Genomex. La puce que noël a insérée sous la peau de Shalimar est reliée à son système nerveux. Dès que l'on a la moindre envie, on appuie sur ce petit bijou, et elle ressentira des douleurs abominables dans tout son corps. Alors, si vous avez envie de vous sauver, de l'aider, ou même de vous approcher d'elle, on appuie ! Et hop, Shalimar hurle de douleur. Je trouve ça génial ! "  
  
Nicky apparaît comme une personne totalement inconsciente de ses actes, la moindre pensée de la souffrance endurée par son ancienne amie la fait bondir de bonheur.  
  
" Espèce de sadique ! Tu es vraiment malade ! "  
  
Brennan ne peut plus se contenir. Voir ces deux fou-furieux maltraitée de la sorte son amie, le rend malade. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ? Son visage est crispé. Il est rongé par l'incapacité de venir en aide à la femme qu'il admire tant par sa beauté, par sa puissance et sa loyauté. Ses yeux sont rougis de ses larmes. Ses poings sont serrés, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être pathétiques ! La joyeuse bande de Mutant X ne supporte pas être malmenée. Adam ne vous a pas préparé à ça ? Vous me faites pitié ! Vous vous prenez pour des héros, et n'êtes même pas capables de flairer le moindre ennui. "  
  
Nicky crache toute sa haine, toute l'amertume qu'elle garde de son éviction du sanctuaire. Son regard s'intensifie, ses yeux prennent de la couleur, la couleur si représentative de l'espèce féline.  
  
Noël entre alors dans la pièce, soutenant une bien pâle Shalimar. Il la jette à l'opposée de l'équipe. Shal s'écroule, les douleurs l'affaiblissent, son corps tout entier n'est que souffrance. Ses yeux sont fermés, du sang s'écoule de son front, de sa nuque, de son visage et de sa poitrine.  
  
Brennan et Jesse se lèvent immédiatement, mais Nicky les rappelle à l'ordre leur agitant le petit boîtier sous leur nez. Ils comprennent le message, et se rassoient immédiatement, dégoûtés et déprimés par la situation qui touche la belle féline.  
  
" Nous avons mis des caméras dans cette pièce, alors, n'oubliez pas ! Ne l'aidez pas, ne l'approchez pas où sinon..Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, pauvre petite Shalimar ! "  
  
Nicky prononce ces paroles et éclate de rire. Puis se retourne, et quitte la pièce accompagnée de son ami diabolique.  
  
Dès leur départ, Brennan se redresse un peu et commence à chuchoter le nom de son amie, pendant que Jesse conforte Lexa qui ne supporte pas de voir sa co-équipière dans cet état.  
  
" Shal.Shal.ouvre les yeux.regarde-moi !.Shal."  
  
" Brennan ?.Je n'y arrive pas.mes yeux.me font mal.Brennan.Aide-moi. " Shalimar essaie de bouger tant bien que mal, pour essayer de s'asseoir, mais elle n'y parvient pas.  
  
" Shal.je peux pas, ils surveillent.si je me lève ou même si il me voit te parler, tu souffriras encore plus.je suis désolé. "  
  
Brennan n'empêche pas ses larmes de couler, tout comme Jesse et Lexa. Tous ne supportent pas de la voir dans cet état, elle qui est d'habitude si puissante, si combattive.et si souriante. La personne qu'ils ont sous les yeux ne ressemblent absolument à la Shalimar qu'ils ont l'habitude de côtoyer.  
  
" J'ai mal."  
  
" Je sais, ma belle, mais il va falloir que tu te battes, seule.je ne veux pas te voir souffrir plus que ça." Brennan ne finit pas sa phrase que la voix de Noël retentit comme un écho sortit du plus horrible des cauchemars.  
  
" Mais nous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle ! Vous l'aurez voulu. Shalimar ? Si tu pensais avoir mal, attend un peu ! "  
  
" AAAAAAhhhhhhh ! AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh ! " Le corps de Shalimar se met à convulser. Tous ses membres se raidissent et on peut voir son souffle lui manquer.  
  
" Stop ! Arrêtez ça ! Bande d'enfoirés. Venez ici, que je m'occupe de vous. Pouvoirs ou pas pouvoirs je vais vous arracher les tripes. "  
  
C'en était trop. Le plus âgé de l'équipe ne se contient plus. Il se lève, son visage marqué par la haine, il vient enfoncé ses poings contre la porte qui le sépare de ces deux aliénés. Il est devenu hystérique. Un autre cri de Shalimar le ramène à une semi-réalité. Il court vers elle, se met à genoux, et pose sa main sur le visage de sa partenaire.  
  
" Shal, je vais te sortir de là, tu entends, je vais te sortir de là et je vais leur faire payer ! "  
  
Une main vient se poser fermement sur son épaule, et le tire vers l'arrière. C'est Jesse qui essaie de le calmer. Mais c'est très difficile. Brennan ne voit plus que la souffrance de Shalimar et oublie tout ce qui l'entoure.  
  
" Brennan ! Arrête ! C'est Shal qui en souffre ! Arrête, Brennan ! Ils vont la tuer ! "  
  
Jesse hurle mais ne sait pas comment faire arrêter cette barbarie. Si seulement son ami pouvait se calmer, ça leur laisserait le temps de réfléchir, de penser à une solution, à une fuite.Mais il n'y parvient pas. Brennan est si furieux qu'il ne réalise pas que la souffrance qu'est en train de supporter Shalimar est provoquée par ses faits et gestes.  
  
L'horreur continue  
  
Lexa et Jesse font de leur mieux pour ramener Brennan à la raison. Mais celui-ci ne les entend pas, ne les voit pas. Lexa se met alors à lui hurler :  
  
" Brennan, bon sang, ouvres tes yeux ! Regarde la.regarde Shalimar. Elle souffre par ta faute ! Arrête ! "  
  
Lexa a trouvé les mots idéaux. Brennan réagit finalement. A contre c?ur retire ses mains qui soutenaient la nuque de la féline. Il se lève et recule accompagné de ses amis. Ils rejoignent le coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Mais son regard ne la quitte pas, et est toujours embué. Il s'essuie les larmes du revers de la main très rapidement comme pour ne pas rajouter de la souffrance à celle qui endure tant de tortures depuis quelques heures.  
  
Le corps de Shalimar commence à se relâcher. Ses membres se détendent. Ses cris stoppent et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Elle parvient enfin à s'asseoir non sans mal. Adossée au mur, elle regarde ses partenaires, les yeux vidés de tous sens, et une expression de détresse sur son visage. Elle pose sa main sur son front. Elle ressent la présence de la puce électronique qui lui a procuré tant de souffrance.  
  
Brennan et Shalimar ne se quittent pas des yeux. Leurs regards essaient de se soutenir l'un l'autre. Mais il savent bien que le cauchemar n'est pas terminé, et ils ont les mains liés, par des liens invisibles certes, mais bien plus puissants que de simples chaînes. Leur impuissance à tous les laisse désabusés. A chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe avait des problèmes, les autres étaient là pour l'aider. Mais ici, leur présence est totalement inutile.  
  
Shalimar se demande qu'elle sera sa prochaine épreuve. Qu'avaient encore prévu ses deux malades mentaux ? Qu'allaient-ils encore lui faire subir ? Elle n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions supplémentaires. La porte s'ouvre, et elle sait très bien être la victime des bourreaux qui entrent alors dans la pièce. Ils ont l'air si heureux de la voir souffrir. Noël s'approche d'elle, la prend par le bras, et l'accompagne vers le dehors. Il est si souriant, si machiavélique. Elle ne se débat pas, elle sait que cela empirerait sa situation. Si seulement sa mort faisait partie de leur programme, pourvue qu'elle soit rapide. Ce n'était pas la mort qu'elle craignait, elle la fréquentait tous les jours depuis des années, mais la souffrance, contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien.  
  
Ses trois partenaires n'avaient pas été invités à assister au spectacle de sa prochaine torture. Elle se retrouvait seule face à ces deux démons. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il était déjà insupportable pour elle d'endurer leur jeu macabre, alors si elle devait en plus entendre les cris de douleurs de ses amis.cela l'aurait achevé. Les larmes et les cris de Brennan, elle les avait entendus. A l'intérieur, elle y avait répondu. Mais la seule chose qui compte à présent est de s'assurer qu'après son exécution, car exécution il y aura, elle en était consciente, ses amis soient libérés sains et saufs.  
  
" Shalimar ! Ma douce Shalimar ! J'ai tellement cru en toi. Je pensais que tu étais comme moi. Très sincèrement, j'en étais persuadé. Tu m'as tellement déçu. "  
  
Noël, la tenant toujours par le bras, la conduit dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée. Au centre de celle-ci se trouve un fauteuil dans lequel elle se retrouve très rapidement sanglée. Les liens lui attachent les poignées, les chevilles et la poitrine. Nicky lui pose sur les tempes des capteurs reliés à une mystérieuse machine. Quelle était encore cette invention, qu'allait-elle encore devoir endurer cette fois ?  
  
" Encore un cadeau de Genomex ? "  
  
Shalimar très anxieuse, se force à maintenir une attitude dédaigneuse à l'égard des deux psychopathes.  
  
" Et oui, Genomex était rempli de petits trésors dans ce genre. "  
  
Noël lui adresse cette réponse tout en mettant en route la machine qui ressemble à une sorte d'ordinateur. Des centaines de touches composent la partie supérieure de la machine. Un écran qui est fixé sur un des côtés, s'allume. On peut y voir les lignes vertes s'activer. Sans doute, réagissent elles à l'activité cérébrale de la jeune féline.  
  
" Tout est prêt Noël, à toi de jouer ! N'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas encore la tuer. Nous avons prévu plein d'autres petits jeux comme celui- ci.Shalimar en partant du sanctuaire, j'ai souffert pendant des années des maltraitances de mes soi-disant parents adoptifs. Je peux te garantir que ce que j'ai enduré, tu devras le supporter à ton tour, avec intérêts soit dit en passant. Je te tiens pour responsable de ma vie ratée. Alors que toi, tu te prélassais au sanctuaire, je devais me battre pour survivre. "  
  
" Moi aussi, Nicky j'ai eu ma période de petits malheurs. Mais, je n'en ai jamais tenu pour responsables des innocents.Nicky, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?.Nous étions amies, toi et moi. "  
  
Nicky s'avance et la gifle une fois puis une autre encore plus violemment.  
  
" Tu es responsable Shalimar, mais tu n'es pas assez sensée pour t'en rendre compte. "  
  
Elle se dirige alors vers Noël et lui fait signe de commencer. Il tourne alors un bouton et les malheurs de Shalimar recommencent immédiatement. Sa tête lui fait mal, très mal. Elle ressent des douleurs atroces. Elle a l'impression que son cerveau se retrouve chargé de milliers d'ondes électriques. L'intensité de la sensation de brûlures s'accroît. Elle hurle. Son corps se cambre, mais retenu par les sangles, elle ne peut se dégager. Sa vision se trouble, elle ne parvient pas à percevoir les bruits qui l'entourent. Elle voit Noël et Nicky sourirent de fierté. Ils lui parlent, mais elle n'entend pas. Petit à petit, ses yeux ne perçoivent plus que des couleurs, des lignes de couleurs ne formant plus aucune chose de concret. Puis ces couleurs se mettent à tournoyer alors que le mal augmente encore et encore. Elle pousse des cris mais ne parvient pas à les entendre. Les minutes passent mais la sensation de mort imminente demeure. Cette sensation devient même de plus en plus présente dans l'esprit de Shal. Les couleurs qu'elle apercevaient laissent maintenant place à un trou noir. Elle supplie. Elle les implore de mettre fin à ses souffrances. La mort lui paraît une fin bien plus douce. Elle ne pense plus qu'à une chose. Mourir. Elle serait enfin libérée de cette douleur. Son cerveau est prêt à éclater. Ses pensées s'amenuisent, elle n'a plus aucune force, ni physique, ni morale. Le noir se fait dense, elle sent la fin s'approcher. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Sa dernière pensée est pour Brennan. Elle espère qu'il réussira à surmonter ce moment, et à s'enfuir avec Jesse et Lexa. Après cela, elle ressent un grand vide en elle, et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle ressentira juste avant que son corps ne s'écrase dans le fauteuil, vidé de toute volonté, et de toute vie.  
  
La trêve  
  
Brennan, de sa cellule, entend les cris stridents de Shalimar. Il est rongé par la douleur et le désespoir. Il est là, enfermé dans cette pièce, très près d'elle, et il ne peut rien faire. Ses oreilles lui font mal. Les hurlements de la féline arrivent à lui comme des coups de poignards qu'on lui planteraient dans le c?ur. Il regarde Jesse et Lexa qui souffrent tout autant que lui. Jesse est le plus touché moralement, il n'a absolument plus aucune volonté. Il reste assis, les yeux fermés sursautant à chaque cri de douleur que pousse sa meilleure amie. Lexa est crispée, elle essaie de se boucher les oreilles afin de ne plus entendre l'écho de la détresse de Shalimar. Quant à Brennan, il ne peut venir en aide à ses amis, moralement il est littéralement anéanti.  
  
Tout à coup, les cris de la blonde féline cessent. Cela devrait les rassurer, mais au contraire leur angoisse monte. Et si cela signifiait que la vie de leur amie s'était éteinte. Brennan se lève, et vient poser ses mains sur la porte contre laquelle il appuie tout le poids de son corps.  
  
" Shal ! Shal ! "  
  
Sa peine devient insupportable. Il s'écroule et se laisse aller. Les bruits de ses sanglots envahissent la pièce. Jesse s'approche alors de lui, pour essayer de le réconforter mettant de côté pour un instant sa propre détresse. " Brennan ! Ca va aller ! Brennan ? "  
  
Mais Brennan a une réaction à laquelle le jeune Jesse ne s'attendait pas. Il se retourne violemment et l'attrape par le cou en le poussant contre un mur.  
  
" Je t'avais prévenu Jesse. C'est ta faute. Tout ce qui arrive à Shal est ta faute. On aurait pas du rester. Je vous avais prévenu. "  
  
Ses pleurs font mourir ses paroles. Jesse ne se défend pas. Le sentiment de responsabilité l'avait déjà envahit de toute manière. Mais, le chagrin de Brennan prend le dessus de sa rage. Au lieu d'étrangler Jesse, comme il en avait eu l'intention, il s'écroule dans ses bras, secoué par des sanglots. Les deus amis se mettent à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
" Jesse, ils l'ont tué. Ils nous l'ont enlevé et on a rien pu faire. Shalimar ! Non, pas elle. Non ! NON ! "  
  
" Brennan, elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle ne nous laissera jamais. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. Elle va s'en sortir. Tu verras. "  
  
Quelques minutes passent avant qu'ils puissent se ressaisir légèrement. A l'extérieur de la pièce, on peut entendre des bruits de pas s'approcher. Puis la porte s'ouvre, pour laisser entrer Noël. Il tient dans ses bras une Shalimar inerte. Avant de la poser non sans délicatesse, la féline a une réaction inattendue. Elle s'accroche au cou de Noël avec ses deux mains. Puis, serre ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il essaie de lui faire lâcher prise.  
  
" Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as toujours des ressources après tout ce qu'on t'a fait endurer. Remarque, c'est bien, d'un côté. Le reste ne sera que plus drôle.Maintenant tu me lâches ! "  
  
Shal obéit et se laisse glisser au sol. Elle le regarde partir pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse profiter d'un moment de répit. Elle est épuisée. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort.  
  
Ceux sont les images des tortures qui la réveillent une heure plus tard. Elle est en sueur et en pleurs. Elle s'assoit. Son regard se promène dans la pièce. Elle vérifie les positions des caméras. Une d'elle est dirigée vers ses amis, l'autre surveille le coin dans lequel elle se trouve. Elle se déplace légèrement en rampant. Trois mètres plus loin, elle vérifie le mouvement de la caméra. Elle n'a pas bougé, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas automatisée. Elle continue à se déplacer tant bien que mal jusqu'au coin opposé. Là, ils ne pourront pas l'observer.  
  
Brennan la suit du regard et se demande à quoi elle joue. Il est pourtant si heureux de la voir vivante. Mais son comportement l'intrigue. Il sursaute lorsque Shal s'adresse à lui.  
  
" Bren, ici, ils peuvent pas me voir. Mais ne regarde pas dans ma position. Il ne faut pas éveiller leurs soupçons. "  
  
Brennan assis contre mur, plie alors ses genoux, et glisse sa tête entre ses jambes, comme s'il voulait se reposer un peu.  
  
" Shal, tu vas bien ? Que t'ont fait ces salauds ? "  
  
" C'est rien. L'essentiel c'est de tout faire pour sortir de là ! "  
  
" Comment ça, c'est rien. Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu tes hurlements ? "  
  
" Bren, ce n'est pas le moment ! "  
  
Shalimar se tait un instant. On ne peut entendre que ses soupirs, puis un gémissement. Brennan, lève la tête. Et là, ce qu'il voit, le refroidit.  
  
" Shal ? Tu es complètement folle ! "  
  
Shalimar, à l'aide d'un couteau est en train de couper les points qui fermaient sa plaie. Puis y enfonce la lame et en sort la puce que Noël lui avait posé. Elle la jette à terre, et dans un geste de rage, l'écrase de son poing. Le sang coule de son front. Elle essuie du revers de la main. Elle reprend ses esprits difficilement. Ce geste lui a demandé un effort psychologique supplémentaire. Débarrassée de ce contrôleur de douleurs, il lui reste encore à penser au gouverneur sub-dermique que détient Nicky, et qui les prive tous de leurs pouvoirs.  
  
Brennan qui a tout suivi, rejoint Shalimar. Il la prend dans ses bras. Elle est faible, pâle, et épuisée. Peu importe qu'on le voie près d'elle, ils ne pourront plus lui infliger cette douleur. Il lui caresse le dos et lui donne des paroles de réconfort. Il est si soulagé de pouvoir la voir encore en vie. Il avait eu si peur.  
  
Shal se laisse bercer, réconforter. Elle ne pensait plus pouvoir s'en sortir. Tout n'est pas fini, elle le sait, mais elle sent son c?ur battre, et c'est là bien l'essentiel.pour le moment.  
  
Le sursaut  
  
Ils passent de longs instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à apprécier chaque seconde, le contact de leurs peaux. Tous deux avaient bien crus ne plus pouvoir savourer ces moments d'intimité. La fin probable de l'un d'entre eux, ne pouvait qu'accroître la nécessité de la présence de l'autre. La torture qui leur a été infligée, les a bien blessé tous deux. Ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, il avait perçu tout autant. Si ce n'est plus. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il a ressenti aurait pu l'anéantir tout aussi violemment que la souffrance physique qu'elle avait du supporter. Ils avaient été cueillis par surprise, leurs réactions n'avaient pas été très rapides, ni très actives. Mais, il était l'heure maintenant de relever la tête, et de provoquer leur libération. Le combat qu'il devrait mener sera difficile, mais seule la tentative, la provocation, pourra leur donner un résultat. Positif ou négatif. Peu importe. L'essentiel sera de livrer bataille, une bataille dont l'issue sera forcément fatale. Mais pour qui ? Parviendront-ils à être assez ingénieux ? Leurs adversaires ne sont pas des débutants dans ce domaine, ils seraient plutôt experts en la matière.  
  
" Shal ? Comment tu vas ? "  
  
" Tu veux plaisanter, là ? Je n'ai pas envie de rire. "  
  
" Shal !.C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.Ta blessure saigne encore.attends ! "  
  
Brennan déchire un morceau de sa chemise, et tamponne légèrement la plaie. Shalimar se crispe. C'est une vilaine blessure, très douloureuse. " Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas toi qui doit être désolé, Bren ! Et puis, je suis plus à ça près."  
  
Shalimar parvient enfin à lui adresser un petit sourire. Brennan lui dépose alors un tendre baiser sur le front.  
  
" Comment tu as trouvé ce couteau ? "  
  
" Je l'ai pris dans la poche de la veste de Noël. "  
  
" Ah ? Bon boulot ! On a vu que dalle ! "  
  
" J'ai appris auprès du meilleur ! "  
  
Un sourire malgré lui se dessine sur les lèvres. Elle avait toujours eu réponse à tout. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse faire de l'humour dans sa situation.  
  
" On va te sortir de là. Je ne les laisserai plus te toucher. Je m'occupe personnellement de Noël. "  
  
Shal a l'air soucieuse, pensive. Elle n'a pas l'air de croire à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Comme si l'espoir de recouvrer la liberté s'était éteint à jamais. La flamme toujours présente dans ses yeux avait disparu. Son sourire charmeur, assuré et rassurant n'était plus. Même si elle voulait faire transparaître une sensation de sérénité, il n'était pas dupe. Elle avait changé, et il en connaissait les raisons. Ce n'était pas le gouverneur qui était en cause, ni la douleur accumulée qui la tracassait, mais la culpabilité. Le sentiment d'être plus que responsable dans leur captivité. Elle fonçait toujours la tête la première dans les ennuis, et cela lui avait rapporté déjà de nombreuses remarques et disputes avec Brennan. Il avait prévenu à maintes reprises. Elle était trop impulsive et prévisible. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de lui reprocher son caractère fort, surtout que c'était une bonne partie d'elle qui l'attirait inexorablement. Elle avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Et ça c'était une chose qu'il savait très bien lui apporter. Il lui avait déjà prouvé à de nombreuses occasions. Il connaît les mots qu'elle veut entendre, qu'elle a besoin d'entendre.  
  
" Shal ! Tu vas surmonter tout ça. Je le sais.j'ai confiance en toi. Si je devais remettre ma vie dans les mains de quelqu'un, il n'y aurait qu'un élu. Ce serait toi. Tu es la plus forte d'entre nous. Moralement et physiquement. Tu as surmonté tellement d'épreuves jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne vas sûrement pas te laisser abattre par ces deux abrutis. "  
  
" J'ai.c'est.ma faute.si on est là ! Je ne mesure jamais les risques de mes gestes. On aurait du partir comme tu l'as dit. Et au lieu de ça, j'ai tout fait pour te faire changer d'avis. J'aurais du t'écouter. Si seulement je ne mettais que ma propre vie en danger, mais il y a la tienne et celles de Jesse et Lexa. Si jamais.."  
  
" Stop ! Tu vas t'arrêter, oui ! Peu importe de qui est la faute, n'est-ce pas JESSE ! "  
  
Il se retourne très brièvement vers un Jesse à l'air coupable, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation de ses aînés. Puis poursuit :  
  
" Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Tu vas te relever et leur faire face. Que nous ayons nos capacités ou pas.peu importe. Nous sommes une équipe.une équipe entraînée au combat. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes ensembles. Un d'entre nous prend une mauvaise décision, l'équipe prend une mauvaise décision. Un d'entre nous est blessé, nous somme tous blessés.Une d'entre nous fait une connerie, nous assumons tous ensemble. Nous sommes là, avec toi. Je suis là. Peu importe pour quelle raison nous nous sommes fait avoir. Nous sommes là tous les quatre. On est arrivés à quatre, nous nous battrons à quatre, nous sortirons à quatre. "  
  
Brennan joint le geste à la parole. D'un air plus que convaincant, il se lève, entraînant avec lui Shalimar. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils comprennent les pensées de l'autre. Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Même s'ils échouent, l'important est d'essayer, de ne pas se renfermer sur soi. Elle a très bien compris là où il voulait en venir. Il ne partira pas sans elle. Ils repartiront tous ensemble. Même si ce doit être dans un cercueil. Il faut livrer le combat, peu importe l'issue finale. De toute manière, sa mort était programmée quoi qu'il en soit. Alors autant mourir par ses propres décisions que par celles des autres. Autant choisir le moment de sa mort, plutôt que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui la décide.  
  
Shal est debout, faible mais debout. Le corps est fragile mais pas la volonté. Elle venait de recevoir une leçon, qu'elle allait mettre en application. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Elle avance au centre de la pièce, afin d'être bien visible par la caméra, et surtout par ceux qui se trouvait derrière. Brennan la rejoint, tourne son visage et plonge son regard dans le petit appareil noir. Ils sont rejoints instantanément par Jesse et Lexa. Ils n'étaient plus là, à regarder une des leurs se faire torturer et à se lamenter sur leurs pauvres sorts, mais étaient une équipe. Une équipe soudée, unifiée et plus forte que jamais.  
  
Très vite, ils entendent des pas pressés venir vers eux, puis voient la porte s'ouvrir.  
  
Le commencement de la fin  
  
Toute l'équipe se retourne d'un même geste vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Nicky brandit victorieusement le petit boîtier responsable des douleurs infligées à Shalimar. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, elle appuie, mais comme rien ne se passe, elle appuie encore et encore. Son sourire disparaît au moment où Shalimar lui jette au visage, le reste de la puce. Noël dévisage alors la féline de Mutant X avec un regard interrogateur. Il s'aperçoit que la plaie n'est plus suturée et que du sang s'en écoule. Il reste contemplatif du courage de la jeune femme. Il l'avait plutôt mal jugée, sous-estimée même. Il la savait puissante et déterminée, mais.de là, à se charcuter personnellement.  
  
Deux équipes se font maintenant face. Nicky et Noël sont sur la défensive, mais très largement confiant du fait que le gouverneur sub-dermique est toujours en leur possession. Malgré le nombre supérieur de leurs rivaux, leur puissance reste amoindrie. Leurs capacités étonnantes ne leur serviront à rien puisque effacées temporairement. Face à eux, les quatre nouveaux mutants, sans pouvoir aucun, font bloc. Shalimar, qui semble avoir retrouver un zeste de fierté, est au centre du groupe, entourée de Brennan et Jesse. Son sourire légendaire est de nouveau dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont envahit de l'éclat et de la fierté qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle devait se battre. L'heure de l'affrontement est proche.  
  
Nicky s'avance lentement, son regard prenant une couleur, cette couleur si particulière à ceux de son espèce. Elle se place devant Shalimar qui décide d'entamer les festivités.verbales pour le moment.  
  
" Nicky ! Tu vois, tu ne m'as pas tué, ni même rabaissée. Je suis toujours là, debout, devant toi. Et tu sais ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? "  
  
" Oui ! Te prendre une sacrée dérouillée, ma belle. "  
  
" Ca, je ne le pense pas !...Nicky ! Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que moi, je vais te faire, car cette fois je serais impitoyable. Je n'arrêterais de te frapper que lorsque ton corps sera vidé de tout son sang. "  
  
Alors que Shalimar et Nicky ont apparemment décidé de s'affronter, Noël, lui, a jeté son dévolu sur Brennan, ou est-ce plutôt le contraire. Deux couples étaient prêts à livrer bataille, une bataille qui s'annonce assez déséquilibrée, si on prend en compte les blessures morales et physiques des uns, la vitalité et le surcroît d'arrogance des autres.  
  
Tout s'enchaîne alors très rapidement. Jesse et Lexa qui n'était pas particulièrement surveillés se jettent sur Nicky, qui perd légèrement l'équilibre. Juste avant qu'elle puisse réagir, Lexa parvient à lui dérober le gouverneur. Mais Nicky résiste, elle lui saisit un bras, et le tord jusqu'à entendre un craquement au niveau de son épaule, puis envoie la jeune femme s'écraser contre un mur. Juste après elle s'occupe de Jesse. N'étant toujours pas redevenu lui-même, il ne peut résister aux déferlantes de coups de la féline et s'écroule au sol.  
  
Shalimar ne bouge pas, elle patiente, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Quant à Brennan et Noël, ils s'affrontent toujours dans un combat visuel.  
  
Nicky s'approche de Lexa qui est toujours à terre, une sale blessure à la tête. Sur d'elle, elle se penche pour lui arracher des mains le gouverneur. Mais Lexa parvient dans un sursaut de conscience à en désactiver les effets. Aussitôt Nicky comprend que les choses seront désormais moins faciles. Il faut qu'elle agisse, et vite. Elle décide d'en finir immédiatement avec Shalimar, se tourne et se met en position d'attaque. Mais c'est trop tard. Le combat sera mené d'égale à égale désormais. Les yeux de Shalimar sont à nouveau remplis de cette même couleur orange qui leur est si particulière à toutes deux. Nicky se ravise. Tout aussi patiente que son adversaire, elle décide alors d'attendre le moment propice.  
  
Jesse qui refait surface, détruit immédiatement le gouverneur. Il ne faudrait pas que ce cauchemar recommence indéfiniment. Les règles du jeu viennent de changer brutalement. Noël sort alors une arme qu'il pointe sur Brennan. Shalimar qui a son regard toujours bloqué sur celui de Nicky, lance très rapidement et sans bouger les autres parties de son corps, le couteau qui lui avait servi à se libérer de leurs emprises. Noël est touché, la lame s'est enfoncée dans son épaule, son arme tombe à terre. Il parvient à retirer le couteau de la plaie en hurlant de douleur. Ils allaient pouvoir maintenant se battre à armes égales, ou presque..  
  
" Jesse sort Lexa d'ici, et part immédiatement au sanctuaire. Elle est salement touchée à la tête. "  
  
Shalimar sait que le combat entre elle et sa vieille connaissance risque d'être long et difficile. Elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper d'une personne blessée.  
  
" Non, je reste avec vous ! "  
  
Jesse regarde ses amis les yeux remplis de terreur; il sait bien que l'un des deux pourrait ne jamais sortir d'ici, si ce n'étaient les deux. Il ne peut pas les laisser, il se sent toujours si responsable.  
  
" Pour une fois, écoute ce que l'on te dit. Emmène Lexa ! On s'en sortira ! "  
  
Brennan a très envie de s'occuper particulièrement de Noël. Cette idée le réjouit. Il a tellement de choses à lui faire payer. Tout d'abord la manière dont il a séduit Shal sous ses yeux. Puis il avait faillit la faire tuer en essayant d'exécuter Adam. Et enfin toutes ces tortures qui lui a infligé, qui leur a infligé. Il n'a absolument pas besoin d'un chaperon qui l'empêcherait d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes. L'humanité de Jesse pourrait lui faire changer d'avis quant à ses intentions finales.  
  
Jesse comprend qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire, que personne ne changera d'avis dans cette pièce, quoiqu'il dise ou quoiqu'il fasse. C'est leur combat. Il leur serait inutile de toute manière. Il prend Lexa dans ses bras et se dirige vers la sortie. Juste avant de quitter la pièce il jette un dernier regard à ses amis. Shalimar lui fait signe de la main, qu'il faut qu'il parte. Il s'exécute la mort dans l'âme et des doutes plein la tête.  
  
La mise à mort  
  
Les quatre combattants se font maintenant face. Le début du combat est proche. Chacun d'entre eux peut ressentir l'adrénaline des autres à l'approche du conflit musclé qui se prépare. Les sourires des félines sont figés, les traits tirés. Quant aux deux hommes, les mâchoires sont plus que légèrement crispées et les poings fermés. Rien ne pourrait perturber leur concentration à ce moment. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, ils ressentent tous un mélange de nervosité et de fébrilité. Droits et fiers comme des statues, chacun campe sur ses positions, imperturbable. Les deux organiques patientent, chacune d'entre elle, attend le premier geste de l'autre. Mais la patience n'est pas le point fort des deux représentants de la gente masculine.  
  
Noël se jette sur Brennan, les poings en avant, signifiant le début des festivités. A ce moment, les deux félines sortent de la pièce en courant, comme d'un commun accord, une après l'autre, afin de combattre dans un lieu moins exigu. Cette fois ci, la bataille sera impitoyable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Brennan pare un à un les coup de poings de son adversaire, le faisant reculer peu à peu. Les coups sont rapides et puissants. Noël est plus que largement entraîné au combat. Il parvient enfin à toucher Brennan au visage. Sa tête part en arrière, le nez en sang. Noël en profite pour lui administrer une série de coups dans l'estomac, puis s'arrête pour contempler les dégâts. Bren pose un genou à terre, mais ne s'effondre pas. Il touche son visage, et regarde sa main remplie de sang. Il se relève, irrité par l'avance prise par son assaillant. Ses yeux sont sombres, menaçants. Il combattra à la force de ses poings, la victoire n'en sera que plus excitante. Il avance. A son tour, porte une attaque, rapide, forte et déterminée. Noël n'évite que le premier coup. Le deuxième est le bon. Brennan frappe au visage, un coup de poing fend une arcade, un autre brise le nez, un troisième vient lui casser un côte, puis encore une autre. Noël plie sous le flux de puissance développée par le mutant. Chaque coup, le fait reculer d'un bond. Le corps plié sous la violence, il ne peut refaire surface. Mais à son tour, Brennan s'arrête. Il dévisage l'homme comme pour admirer son travail. Son regard a pris un éclat pervers. La torture à laquelle il a du assister, l'a fait changer. Toute compassion aurait-elle disparu de son esprit ? Il sourit à la vue du sang qui s'écoule des divers endroits du corps de Noël, qui arrive enfin à se redresser doucement mais résolument. Brennan ne lui laisse pas le temps de recouvrer totalement ses esprits. Il tourne sur lui-même, et percute à la tête son opposant d'un coup de pied monumental. Puis l'attrape par les cheveux, et lui fait heurter un mur à plusieurs reprises, avant de le lâcher brutalement. Mais encore une fois, Noël se relève, complètement ensanglanté. Cette fois, Brennan attend que son ennemi recherche le contact. Son attente sera courte. Noël omnibulé par la victoire revient à proximité. Il se rue sur l'homme au pouvoir électrique, en bondissant. Le choc leur fait perdre l'équilibre à tous deux. A terre, les coups pleuvent. L'un sur l'autre, ils se frappent de toutes leurs forces. Les deux hommes roulent au sol, prenant chacun à son tour l'avantage sur l'autre. D'un cou de genou, Brennan parvient à soulever légèrement le corps du tortionnaire, mais suffisamment pour l'éjecter à l'aide de ses jambes. Noël se retrouve allongé plus loin, sur le dos. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, Brennan est déjà sur lui, les mains serrant son cou, et les genoux appuyant sur son estomac, l'immobilisant totalement. Il tient enfin l'homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir à sa merci. Il l'étouffe progressivement, ne relâche pas sa prise, même au moment où les yeux de l'homme commencent à révulser. Il ne le lâchera jamais. Il veut lui faire payer. Ses yeux deviennent noirs, exprimant tout son dégoût et son acharnement.  
  
" Tu vas payer tout ce que tu lui as fait endurer.tout ce que tu nous a fait endurer. Ta mort sera sa délivrance, ma délivrance. Va en enfer. "  
  
Brennan s'apprête à porter le coup fatal, il positionne ses mains de telle sorte, qu'il puisse lui briser la nuque. Son regard est vidé de toute humanité, de toute clémence. Mais Noël n'est pas fini. Il descend sa main le long de son corps, relève le bas de son pantalon et attrape un long couteau cranté, qu'il vient planté dans les côtes de Brennan qui imparablement le relâche et s'écroule au sol. Les rôles sont alors inversés, c'est maintenant Noël qui domine son rival. De la même manière, ses mains se portent automatiquement à son cou.  
  
" Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Tu ne me connais pas. Je suis étonné que Shal ne t'aies pas parlé de moi. Nous avons été si proche elle et moi. Elle sait de quoi je suis capable.Tu es faible, tu sous-estimes tes adversaires et c'est ça qui va t'être fatal. Et juste après, j'irais m'occuper d'elle, si Nicky n'en a pas encore fini.Tu es si prévisible.Electric-man ! "  
  
Noël est si subjugué par son triomphe, qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas que Brennan essaie de retirer la lame incrustée dans son corps. D'un geste désespéré accompagné d'un cri inhumain, il la dégage et vient entailler profondément la gorge de son concurrent.  
  
" Fumier.Plus jamais tu poseras tes mains sur elle ! "  
  
Immédiatement, Noël porte ses mains à son propre cou, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Le sang s'écoule à flots, l'hémorragie est fatale et irrémédiable. Il s'effondre, sans vie. Brennan se dégage en poussant le poids mort. Il s'assoit, tenant ses côtes, appuyant sur sa blessure. Le regard figé sur le cadavre de Noël, ses pensées volent immédiatement auprès de Shalimar. Mais il est épuisé, blessé. Il ne réussit pas à se relever. Ses forces l'abandonnent.Il s'écroule.  
  
Le massacre  
  
Les deux félines se sont précipitées dans l'ancien abattoir, là où tout avait commencé. Elles se retrouvent face à face, se défiant fièrement du regard, vaillamment. Elles savent qu'aucune d'entre elles ne souhaitent porter la première attaque. Cela était écrit dans leurs gênes. Attendre, attendre, attendre.que la proie soit facile à atteindre. Mais, elles combattent selon les mêmes lois, ont le même rituel. Elles commencent à entreprendre de grands cercles dans l'immense sale, ne tournant jamais le dos à l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles s'épient, scrutent les faits et gestes de l'adversaire. Mais pour que le combat s'achève, il faut l'entamer. Shalimar décide brusquement de débuter l'assaut. Elle illumine son regard, et sans prendre d'élan, bondit au dessus d'elle, s'accroche à la barre en acier qui court tout au long de la pièce. Elle balance son corps, et s'élance au devant de Nicky, en tournant sur elle-même. Les deux pieds en avant, elle percute la rivale, lui comprimant la cage thoracique. Elle se pose gracieusement au sol. Accroupie, elle redresse sa tête et observe. Quand elle aperçoit sa rivale s'écraser contre le mur du fond, elle se relève doucement, attendant la suite de la lutte, car elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas anéantir sa vieille amie en un seul coup. Elle a raison. Nicky se relève déjà, toujours aussi souriante et visiblement peu marquée par le précédent événement.  
  
Au tour de Nicky de bondir dans les airs. Elle effectue plusieurs tours sur elle-même, avant de réussir à toucher Shalimar aux jambes, la forçant à se jeter à terre. Là, elle profite de la situation, pour lui asséner de nombreux coups de pieds. Shal, en reçoit une dizaine dans les côtes et le ventre avant de parvenir à parer un des coups. Elle attrape le pied de son assaillante. Elle lui bloque fermement la jambe, et lui assène un coup de poing, juste au niveau du genou, le lui brisant. Puis, la repousse. Nicky s'écroule en hurlant. Shalimar se tient l'estomac, les mauvais traitements qu'elle vient de recevoir, la font souffrir atrocement. Mais bien moins que le genou de l'autre féline. Elle se redresse et guette son assaillante.  
  
Une fois de plus, celle-ci se relève, malgré la jambe fracturée, grimaçant de douleur mais souriant d'arrogance. Elle cerne sa proie. Elle tourne autour d'elle. Shalimar ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir où elle se déplace. Elle parviendrait à la situer les yeux fermés. Son parfum laisse une odeur facile à suivre. Nicky passe lentement derrière elle. Au moment ou son bras se prépare à frapper, Shalimar s'accroupit, prend appuie sur un pied et décrit un cercle, la jambe tendue, déséquilibrant Nicky au moment de l'impact. Sa rivale s'étend au sol de tout son long. Shalimar se relève mais n'attaque pas. Elle a envie de s'amuser un peu, de lui rendre une petite partie des douleurs qu'elle lui a provoquées. Elle recule lentement et attend qu'elle se relève, un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
  
Nicky, comme toute bonne combattante qui se respecte, se relève, sans donner aucun signe de nervosité. Elle se replace en position d'attaque et rend à Shalimar son sourire moqueur. La parade recommence. Nicky reprend son jeu, beaucoup plus lentement. Elle ne veut plus se laisser prendre au piège. En une seconde, elle s'élance dans les airs en direction de Shalimar. Mais son attaque était prédite. Shal s'élève en tournoyant sur elle-même, tend un bras et se suspend à un des crochets anciennement utilisés pour accrocher le bétail. Nicky se vautre purement et simplement sur un espace laissé vidé par la personne qui l'occupait très peu de temps avant. Mais cette fois ci, lorsqu'elle se relève, son sourire a disparu, laissant place à une expression de colère et de dépit. Elle rejoint Shalimar. Elle se suspend au crochet placé juste à côté. Toutes deux maintenues sur un bras, elle entament un combat, s'aidant du balançant permis par les esses, elles s'attaquent chacune leurs tours. Elles encaissent autant de coups qu'elles en donnent. Des coups de pieds, des coups de poings résonnent. Les visages saignent, des côtes se brisent. Mais lassée par l'effort demandé par cette position Nicky rejoint le sol. Shalimar en fait de même, mais elle n'a pas prévu l'anticipation de Nicky qui l'attend déjà au point de chute. Elle est placée derrière elle. Elle passe un bras autour du cou de Shalimar et serre. Shalimar essaie de se libérer en utilisant ses deux mains. Mais sa vitalité si malmenée dernièrement ne lui donne plus signe de regains de forces. Ses jambes commencent à flancher. Nicky, elle, est envahit de fierté à l'idée de pouvoir dominer une si puissante féline.  
  
" Tu ne réussiras pas à me vaincre, Shal. Tu as toujours été plus faible que moi. Tu te rappelles de nos entraînements au sanctuaire. Tu étais toujours moins rapide, moins puissante. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Adam t'a préféré à moi. Il a gardé le mauvais pion à ses côtés. Tu n'arrives plus à respirer ? C'est dommage ! Tu vois, tu l'as ta raclée, et je n'ai pas fini. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas le combat qui désigne son vainqueur, mais son issue. "  
  
Au moment où Shalimar prononce ces paroles, elle assène deux violents coups de coudes dans l"estomac de son assaillante qui la lâche aussitôt. Quand Shal se retourne, Nicky est affolée par son expression. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. La couleur de ses yeux est habituelle mais pas son attitude. Désormais, elle a face à elle, le regard d'une féline cruelle, avide de sang. Shal se rue sur son ennemie, elle entre en contact volontairement, alors qu'habituellement elle l'aurait contourné. Elle lui adresse un coup de tête, lui brisant le nez et quelques dents au passage. Elle agrippe son blouson pour la maintenir fermement et lui expédie deux coups de poings dans l'estomac. Elle la gifle à plusieurs reprises du revers de la main, lui laissant la trace de son transmetteur sur le visage. L'estomac de Nicky déjà bien maltraité reçoit des coups de genoux. Nicky crache du sang ce qui excite encore plus Shalimar. Elle redouble de violence, enchaîne tous les coups qu'elle maîtrise. Sa victime ne peut rien faire contre cette déferlante. Son corps est secoué par les attaques à répétition. Mais Nicky a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir, enfin d'essayer de se refaire, car Shalimar décide brusquement de lâcher son emprise.  
  
Nicky ne veut plus continuer ainsi, elle veut mettre un point final à ce combat qui commence à tourner en sa défaveur. Elle sort son arme de sa veste et sans réfléchir appuie sur la gâchette. Shalimar, essaie d'éviter la balle en se cabrant en arrière, mais elle n'y parvient. Le projectile vient se loger dans une de ses cuisses. Elle tombe, tenant fermement l'endroit de l'impact. Elle aperçoit Nicky se déplacer tant bien que mal vers elle. Elle arrive à son niveau, se penche vers elle, et dirige son arme vers la poitrine de Shal, qui instantanément, d'un coup de pied fait voltiger le flingue loin d'elles. Elle saute pour reprendre appui sur ses pieds, prend de l'élan et bondit. Elle s'accroche à un des crochets suspendus, et d'un geste de rage l'arrache de son support. Elle rejoint le sol, et Nicky. La regardant droit dans les yeux, elle empale sa rivale avec l'outil au niveau de son bas ventre. Puis elle tire de toutes ses forces, promenant l'objet d'un côté à l'autre du corps. Son adversaire saigne abondement. Mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Elle l'empoigne et va l'adosser contre un mur. Le regard de Shalimar est terrible, inhumain, horrible. Elle lève une main vers le ciel, les doigts recourbés, imitant une griffe d'animal. Toute sa haine, sa souffrance, son humiliation l'accompagnent dans son geste. Elle pénètre sa main, dans le corps de Nicky, juste entre les deux poumons, et la retire. Scrutant le regard de celle qui a tant souhaité sa mort, elle voit ses yeux s'éteindre puis se fermer. Son corps est maintenant lourd, sans réaction. Elle la laisse glisser au sol, puis recule, pliée sur ses jambes, elle tombe alors à genoux. Elle détaille ses propres blessures. Elle est recouverte de sang de la tête au pied. Elle ne parvient même pas à situer toutes ces plaies. Elle a mal. Ses paupières se ferment doucement, ses forces l'abandonnent. Avant de venir heurter le sol lourdement, elle murmure." Brennan."  
  
Le réveil  
  
Shalimar marche dans un endroit brumeux et hors du temps, totalement inconnu. Ses capacités ne l'aident en rien. Elle n'entend pas un bruit, ne ressent la présence de personne. Elle ne distingue rien de concret, elle ne peut voir et toucher que cet épais brouillard gris. Elle avance prudemment, mais ne semble aller nulle part. Elle est perdue. Elle ne reconnaît absolument rien, puisqu'il n'y a rien à reconnaître. Son esprit se perd dans ce dédale de fumée. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui est arrivé. Il y a encore peu, elle se trouvait dans cet abattoir. Elle avait vaincu Nicky, ses blessures lui permettent de ne pas oublier ce combat. Mais que fait- elle ici ? Où est-elle ? Elle presse le pas, décidée à trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elle a l'impression de refaire sans cesse le même chemin, comme si le temps s'était figé. Rien ne peut lui indiquer où elle se trouve. Au bout d'un certain temps, son instinct lui indique qu'il est temps de réagir. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas rester ici. Mais où aller ? Il n'y a ni entrée, ni sortie, ni porte, ni mur. Elle n'aperçoit que cette brume intense qui ne semble pas avoir de limites. Elle arrête sa progression. Elle se retourne de toute part, intensifie sa vision pour essayer de trouver un point de repère. Mais rien ! Elle commence à paniquer. Elle se met à courir, mais ne sait dans quel sens se diriger. Puis, elle se souvient.Brennan ! Toute en accélérant sa course, elle hurle son nom. Il faut qu'elle le retrouve, il faut qu'il ait survécu à Noël. Mais elle ressent une impression étrange. Une impression d'éternel recommencement. Elle pense revivre plusieurs fois chaque mouvement qu'elle effectue. Ses pensées s'affolent. Elle a besoin d'aide, il faut qu'on la sorte de là.  
  
" Brennan !...BRENNAN !...AIDE-MOI, BRENNAN !...NON ! Je deviens complètement folle. BRENNAN !"  
  
Elle tombe à genoux, le visage dans ses mains. Sa peur et son angoisse se transforment en sanglots. Elle ne saisit pas ce qui lui arrive. Tout son passé lui revient en mémoire. Des images défilent. Ses parents, l'hôpital psychiatrique, son évasion, Adam.le sanctuaire.Emma.Richard.Jesse.Brennan.Elle revoit tous les évènements importants, heureux ou moins heureux, de sa vie. Elle a envie de s'accrocher à ces images au moment où elles passent devant ses yeux, comme pour reprendre le cour de sa vie. Malheureusement, elle semble coupée du temps, du monde réel. Epuisée par sa course effrénée, elle s'allonge, décidée à laisser le temps aller.Elle pense au sanctuaire, à ses occupants. Leurs visages lui manquent. Lentement, sa mémoire s'assombrit. Elle ne se rappelle même plus depuis combien de temps elle les quitté. Elle ne parvient plus à se souvenir de leurs prénoms. Tout s'efface, rapidement de sa mémoire. Le brouillard augmente, devient de plus en plus consistant. Elle se résigne à l'idée de se faire envahir par le néant, car elle comprend enfin de qui lui arrive. Un petit effort. Elle réussit à revoir le visage de Brennan devant elle, à entendre sa voix. Ainsi, elle moura en paix.  
  
Soudain, elle perçoit des douleurs dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pourtant pas ressentie de souffrances depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée dans ce monde étrange. Ses blessures, ne l'avait pas éprouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais à présent, cette douleur horrible.elle se sent parcouru par un courant électrique. Son c?ur s'oppresse. Son corps se crispe. Très vite, elle perçoit des lumières devant elle, puis.elle l'entend.il l'appelle.il lui demande de tenir le coup.  
  
Elle se retrouve allongée sur le sol, dans ce lieu qui lui avait apporté tant de souffrances. Elle lève son regard et voit Brennan agenouillé à ses côtés, les yeux remplis d'effroi. Elle veut lui parler mais ses lèvres ne bougent pas. Elle veut le toucher, mais ses membres ne répondent pas. Seuls ses yeux réagissent à son désarroi, et changent de couleur instantanément.  
  
A la vue de cet événement, Brennan sait qu'il a réussi à la ramener à la vie. Son c?ur recommence à battre normalement. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait retrouver à terre, baignant dans son sang. Il avait crié toute sa souffrance, toute sa haine. Elle n'avait plus de pouls. Il devait agir vite. Il écarta les pans de sa chemise déjà déchirée, et comble de malheur, il vit les lettres marquées au couteau par cet être dépourvu d'humanité. Mais le temps n'était pas à l'apitoiement. Il l'implorait de rester avec lui, priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il préparait déjà une décharge. Il savait le faire, avait déjà sauver des vies comme ça. Il le devait encore une fois. Il ne la laissera pas partir, pas elle. Il envoya l'électricité. Mise à part un sursaut du corps de la féline, il n'y avait aucun changement. Il recommença, une fois deux fois, puis à la troisième.  
  
" Shal !...Shal !...J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu entends ! Ne bouge pas, ça va aller. Jesse va arriver. On va s'occuper de toi."  
  
Rassuré et épuisé, il s'allonge à ses côtés, la tête sur sa poitrine, s'assurant que les battements de son c?ur ne faiblissent pas à nouveau. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de leur ami. Puis tout rentrera dans l'ordre, il se le promet. Il fera son possible pour que toute l'équipe oublie la douleur de ses moments.tout du moins qu'elle s'atténue. 


End file.
